


Bad Dog, Good Kitty

by heyitshex



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Grinding, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Impact Play, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Rimming, Spanking, Subterfuge, Tender Sex, Tenderness, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dirty talk I guess, fai d. fluorite hating himself for approx 10 mins, garbage boys fai and kurogane back at it again, i didn't lie, i don't really know what else to tag other than, i promise part 2 will be happier, i used the word fundoshi at least twice, if by dirty you mean "repressing emotional attachment while your ass gets licked", if you like men who bicker like an old married couple and then fuck with unresolved feelings, kurogane licking ass and taking names, less ass angst and more make-up sex, see i promised a happy ending, sorry god, this may be the product for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: Following the oni attack and their argument in the streets of Oto, Kurogane has difficulty reconciling his feelings over the idea Fai would willingly give his life up so quickly. A confrontation occurs, anger blends with passion, and Kurogane attempts to get an honest answer from Fai.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Bad Dog

_“But…I’ve been waiting for a long time as well. For someone to come and take me away.”_

Kurogane can feel the searing heat of his own blood boiling in his veins as he recalls what Fai said at CLOVER. _Asshole. Weakling. **Reckless.** _These are just a few of the words that come to mind. No matter how hard he tries to repress the unmitigated rage and annoyance, it swells again and again every time he sees that playful little smile. Kurogane can’t quite put his finger on why it angers him so much that Fai would be so careless with his own life and willing to sacrifice himself, but-

_“But I know you hate it when I say things like that.”_

But when Fai says _that_ , it infuriates the hotheaded warrior.

It’s late at the Cat’s Eye. Kurogane has been giving Fai the cold shoulder for awhile now, and while the blue-eyed magician is used to his fellow traveler’s hot and cold demeanor, the level of silence and indifference is unsettling. They’re not even bickering—something Fai has come to enjoy in their _professional_ relationship. Even now as he’s cleaning up the café, their younger companions having retired to other parts of the establishment for the night, Fai continuously glances at Kurogane’s stiff back and shoulders out of the corner of his eye.

“Kuro-pu?” Fai croons from behind the bar, feigning a jilted expression. “You’re awfully _broody_ this evening. It’s not like you to withhold petty insults at my expense.”

Kurogane says nothing but shifts his posture to face away from Fai fully now.

The mage’s smile wanes. Deep down, he has an idea of why Kurogane is so unresponsive. Ever since the oni attack and the warrior’s… _harsh_ assessment of his actions, the wall that already separated them is denser now. Fai is accustomed to keeping people at arm’s length for their own sake, never indulging the impulse to shed his nonchalant demeanor around his ~~friends~~ colleagues.

However, it seems he has misjudged Kurogane’s ability to compartmentalize. _Why are you mad at me still, Kurorin? This isn’t fun for me if we **both** keep our emotions a mystery._

Fai takes a deep breath and tries again with a bit more playfulness. _“Kuro-chan~?”_

“Stop calling me that.” And then, pure silence, much to Fai’s displeasure.

_Perhaps,_ Fai thinks to himself, _he needs a bit of encouragement._ As he strolls by the taller male, his dexterous hand swipes out to mischievously pat the back of his head on the way to the kitchen. “Come now, _Big Puppy,_ ” he chirps teasingly. “Are you going to make me do the dishes all by myself? Quite inconsiderate of you.” He passes through the entryway into the kitchen, not even bothering to look back. The lack of outraged response begins to worry Fai after a few moments pass. _He’s far too quiet. Could he still be angry with me…?_

**_Thwack!_ **

Fai nearly jumps out of his own skin at the sudden sound of the swinging door ricocheting against the wall. His pondering gaze snaps to attention immediately. Kurogane takes slow, calculated steps toward him, and Fai feels the sting of anger in those red eyes creating goosebumps on his skin. “Kuro-chan?” he asks, brows furrowing in concern now. “Are you alri--?”

“Am I…a _joke_ to you?” Time seemingly stops with Kurogane’s steps.

Fai blinks. “A joke? Kuro-pu, I—” One, two, _three_ long strides. The distance closes between them, and Fai braces himself against the counter as Kurogane looms, hand planting on either side of him. Normally, he’s fast enough to get away before he’s officially trapped. And yet, Fai’s so busy unpacking Kurogane’s accusatory question, he can’t bring himself to process a single movement.

“Is that what I am to you?” Kurogane barks, nostrils flaring as he exhales slowly. “A scapegoat. A poor sap you charm and fly along with until you’re ready to just _give up_ on life. I’m someone to just take you away so you can up and get yourself _killed_ as if—as if you— _and I **need** you to_—”

_I need you to understand how much it hurts to think you’d throw it all away as if **we** don’t matter._

“As if…what?” Fai asks, unable to help himself as he admires the irritated way Kurogane’s lips curl and snarl. Deep down, he wants to finish the warrior’s sentence. He wants to believe he knows the words about to come out of his mouth—a confession, perhaps? A moment of rare vulnerability between the two of them? No one would ever have to know; however, as Fai feels a pain in his heart at the idea of being so open with Kurogane, that buried fear of putting him at risk washes over the magician once more. Once more, he chooses to shield rather than shed. “Say it.”

Kurogane clenches his jaw and takes a step back. “Shit. It’s nothing. _Nevermind—_ ”

“Say it—” Fai’s long finger catch Kurogane’s chin out of nowhere, forcing their eyes to meet once more, “Tell me what you need, _Kurogane.”_

The atmosphere shifts around them, a subliminal hit of electricity as Kurogane’s large body looms closer and Fai finds himself leaning back just to keep their eyes locked. He’s never used Kurogane’s full name before, and the effect doesn’t disappoint. A fire like nothing Fai has ever seen in those red eyes blossoms, a mixture of anger and…

“Thought we were using those stupid fake names you picked,” Kurogane snipes back in a low, rumbling tone. “What’s the use of giving me an irritating pseudonym if you’re just going to revert back to my real name, _Big Kitty_ —"

_Ah, **yes.** There’s my Kuro-chan. _Goosebumps cover Fai’s skin as his excitement swells. “Weren’t you saying something?” he teases, trying to remain calm and aloof despite the quickened pace of his heart. The way Kurogane’s hot breath brushes his cheek makes Fai’s mouth water. A smile graces his face and he swallows softly. “…Are you upset with me still, _Big Puppy?_ Is that what this is all about? The oni attack, or what I said at the bar? Which is it?”

The giant man—no, _beast_ rather—stiffens over him, shoulders tense and breath held tightly in his chest now. “Shut up,” Kurogane hisses, “just _shut up_.”

“If you can’t tell me,” Fai asserts one last time, one slender finger stroking under Kurogane’s chin, “then show me, Puppy. Be a good boy and show me what you feel.”

His own unwillingness to say it aloud coupled with the growing anticipation in Fai’s eyes only frustrates Kurogane further. His hand travels up Fai’s torso and cups his chin, tilting his head up so the other man’s neck is exposed. The soft _ungh_ that escapes Fai’s pale lips shifts the burning rage in him to something more primal. _Animalistic,_ even. One strong arm slides around Fai’s waist to draw him closer as the other drops to those _god damned annoying_ buttons of his shirt. Kurogane’s fingers begin to peel away at the layers of clothing on Fai’s upper body. His teeth find their way to that patch of flushed skin between neck and shoulder, nipping and licking. “If you want me to express myself like a dog,” he huffs, his mouth hovering over Fai’s, “then I will absolutely give you what you want. Is that what you want? A pet? A loyal _dog?_ ”

The magician's breath hitches at the sensation of teeth raking along his skin. "Y-yes— _Kuro, I—_ " One long, skilled finger raises to his mouth to silence him, catching his bottom lip roughly as it slides away once more. Fai feels Kurogane's tongue brush his ear.

“Unfortunately for you,” Kurogane whispers heatedly. “I only know how to be a _bad dog._ ”

Shuddering with excitement, Fai finds himself unconsciously tugging at Kurogane’s belt instinctively. “Oh my,” he mutters, biting his lower lip. He lets his shoulders go slack, allowing the taller man to rid him of his shirt completely now. “Bad, _bad dog._ ”

A toothed growl escapes Kuro and he bites down on Fai’s shoulder. _"Woof."_ His nails gently scrape against the skin of his lower back as he works the other’s pants down around his ankles roughly, not even bothering to make sure more than one foot is released so he can hike Fai’s leg around his hips. _You’ve made me so angry, and I’m going to torment you for it._ His lips latching onto Fai’s neck, teeth and tongue worrying the original spot as he applies suction.

Heartbeat erratic and hands trembling, Fai gasps and arches into the touch. “K-Kuro--!” _He’ll leave a mark. What if someone sees?_ Fai has half the mind to warn him, but the idea of having to carefully cover up something on his body left by Kurogane excites him further. He’s already throbbing against the cloth of his undergarment just thinking about it. His hands push aside whatever fabric left covering Kuro’s front. Fai firmly presses himself against the fighter’s bare chest, delighting in the heat of his skin.

“Mmn,” Kurogane groans, releasing the abused skin and admiring the bright red spot left behind with one final, long caress of his tongue. He trails kisses up Fai’s neck and jawline, his tongue finding its way into the smaller male’s mouth without another moment of hesitation. The taste of Fai’s lips is indescribable—so much so that Kurogane damn near casts aside what contempt he’s holding in his heart for him. _Damn him._ Fai is warm and sweet, like fresh springtime honey rolling over his tongue. Just the taste of him causes Kurogane’s cock to ache against the cloth of his fundoshi desperately. He growls into Fai’s mouth, met with a moan in return.

“ _Bad dog_ ,” Fai whispers amidst a flurry of hungry kisses and bites to his swollen lips. “Such a _bad dog,_ Kurorin. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to— _ah!_ ” Before he can finish his playful quip, he feels something hard and pulsating rubbing against his crotch. He remains pinned to the counter while Kurogane’s hips flex against his, igniting hot friction even with the final barriers of clothing in the way. Fai shudders and moans, his lips finding his lover’s once again as he muffles his cries of pleasure with open-mouth kisses. Fai barely manages to find his voice again just to tease, “The windows are open…the door isn’t even locked. What if someone comes in and sees? Would you even care, _Big Puppy_?”

Kurogane cocks his brow at Fai, growls menacingly, and bucks his hips, grinding harder and faster in response.

“ _Ah--!_ ” Fai’s head falls back and his chest heaves as he clasps a hand over his own mouth to muffle the noise.

The warrior smirks. _“Woof.”_

**_Bastard._** “Mmn…is that all you’re **really** going to say during this exchange?”

A derisive snort. “Ah, _my apologies—_ it must not feel so good when you’re the one getting fucked with, is it, _Big Kitty?_ ”

_Oh, he’s going to pay for that._ Taking steady breaths, the wizard lets out a choked giggle of amusement as his head lulls and he permits himself to enjoy the friction. His hand slides down discreetly to the front of Kuorgane’s fundoshi. The sweet, sharp inhale of breath that follows elicits a smug satisfaction from Fai. His nimble fingers palm the prominent bulge through the cloth, and he purrs, “Oh my…is that for me, Puppy? Do you like when I pet you there?”

Kurogane’s aching erection strains and throbs in the most agonizing way. The taunting lilt in Fai’s voice resurfaces some of his annoyance with the other. “Shut up,” he hums quietly, his lips teasing at the other man’s earlobe. His hips press forward, rubbing his cock against Fai’s palm rhythmically.

“Are you going to make me shut up?” Fai snickers. “How would you if you could? Push me to my knees and stuff it all in my mouth?”

The urge to follow through with that plan is hard to swallow, but he opts for something a little more subtle. Letting Fai run the show isn’t the purpose of this little exercise—Kurogane won’t allow him the satisfaction of knowing what’s to come. Another growl escapes him as their eyes meet again and he places a hand on Fai’s shoulder, flipping him around to face away and lean across the counter. “No, that would be too predictable. I still want to hear you _yowl_ , after all.” Lips curls into a faint smirk as the sudden change in position draws a small yelp of surprise from the blonde. _“Woof.”_ A broad hand tears the final bit of cloth away and cups the swell of Fai’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Kuro-chan!” Fai scolds gently, his cheeks growing red as he glances back over his shoulder.

“Oh _no_ —did I do something to catch you off guard?” Kurogane whispers against the back of his neck, hips rutting against his exposed backside. He licks along his pale neck, soft groans of satisfaction vibrating against Fai’s skin.

“ _Ungh…_ now you’re just being cheeky.”

“Between the two of us, I’d say you’re the one who’s particularly _cheeky_ right now.” A firm swat to his backside punctuates the quip.

“Ah! Bad dog!” Fai scoffs, but a sly grin crosses his face as he spreads his thighs and whimpers at the increased friction. _How salacious. Goodness, Kuro-chan, I must be a terrible influence on you._ He glances down to see the fundoshi fall away and his face reddens at the feeling of Kurogane’s bare erection pressing into his inner thigh. _Surely, he’s not…_

“K-Kurogane,” he whispers, voice taking on a serious tone as he looks back nervously. “I-I’m not ready—you can’t—”

“Shh,” Kurogane whispers, giving his ass another firm squeeze as he trails kisses down Fai’s spine. “Not what you think, Kitty.” Slowly, he sinks to his knees, covering Fai’s shoulder, back, and hips in a flurry of kisses along the way down. Raking his teeth along the swell of Fai’s ass, Kurogane turns his eyes up to watch Fai’s expression as he bites down gently on soft flesh. One hand plants against his backside as the other slips up his inner thigh to wrap around his cock and fondle him.

“Oh!” Fai’s slender back arches in response, little shocks of pleasure rolling through his body. “K-Kuro—what—what are you—?”

“Keep talkin’ and I’ll stop,” Kurogane threatens with a smug expression, enjoying the way Fai seems to flounder at the quick turn of events. He feels himself throb in response to the wizard’s cries but withholds for now. _I’m going to draw this out until you’re honest with me._ His hand withdraws from Fai’s cock to brace against the other side of Fai’s ass, spreading his ass slowly.

_Is he…is he really going to…?_ Fai’s body tenses as the proverbial pin drops. “Kuro-pu…?” His mind races with possibilities, his cock twitching in anticipation as he feels Kurogane’s tongue delve teasingly between his ass cheeks.

“Ah! _Kuro—ga—!”_ He clasps his hand over his own mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure as he feels tongue prod at that ever so sensitive, _private_ spot. His lover laps at him over and over, bringing him little jolts of ecstasy and apprehension with ever delicate flick of his tongue. Fai often thinks himself a collected individual, but right now he’s more exposed with Kurogane than he’s been with anyone in a long time. It’s a bit frightening—and _thrilling._

_“Fuck.”_ Kurogane barely manages to get the word out as he pulls Fai’s hips back to bury his face against his ass. His tongue travels up and down, dragging its way to lap over the blonde’s testicle teasingly before finding its way back to Fai’s rim.

“Bad… _bad dog…!_ ”

_“Woof.”_

Somehow, Fai manages to keep his moans muffled against his hand as Kurogane torments him with his tongue. His free hand ventures down to stroke himself, the desire to shed his composed façade more powerful than he’s ever felt. _It feels so good. I want him inside me. I want him to **defile me**. _This level of exposure is almost too damn much for him—so close to shattering that calm, collected demeanor he’s refined so well over time. “Kuro…” he whimpers.

“ _Scream_ my name.”

“Ah—?” Breath catching in his throat, Fai’s eyes widen in shock as Kurogane’s hand joins his, slowing his stroke to a painstaking pace. “W-what—?”

“Do it,” Kurogane whispers, sliding his tongue along Fai’s ass and up his spine as he rises once more. His chest flush against Fai’s back once again, he presses his face against soft blonde tendrils and closes his eyes. “Cry my name and show me how bad you want me.” His hand stops, still clasped around Fai’s erection, unmoving. “Give me what I want, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Fai opens his mouth, and nothing comes out. Silence. His throat dries up and he chokes, mind half-focused on the painful pleasure between his thighs while the other half analyzes Kurogane’s words. He’s remembering something now, clawing his way through the throes of pleasure— _Fei Wong. An agreement. Betrayal._

“Give you what?” Fai asks after a brief pause. “What, Kuro-chan?”

“Stop pretending like you don’t know.” Kurogane’s hand squeezes him and Fai’s hips jerk. The unintelligible cry of pleasure that escapes Fai almost _annoys_ him. He leans forward, his cheek pressed to Fai’s now, desperately wanting to look him in those blue eyes to confirm he’s still _alive_ in there. “Tell me how bad you want me. Scream my name and beg me, and I’m yours. Forget everything and start over tonight. I’ll take you anywhere you want… _far away_.”

Time slows down again around them. The flutter of panic blossoms in Fai’s chest.

“…Fai-san. _Please._ ”

The magician's throat burns now as he clenches the countertop, staring at the opposite wall. He can’t look back in Kurogane’s eyes—can’t bare the idea that here, in this frozen moment in time, that Kurogane is making such an offer to a man who plans to undo him. The heartless, bloodthirsty warrior he met at Yuuko’s home wants him— _just him—_ to steal away and never turn back. _All I must do is say his name. Cry for him. Beg for him. Let all these walls fall, and then I’m **free** …_

_I don’t deserve that. I need to end this **now.**_

With a strangled moan, Fai thrusts his hips and shuts his eyes, his orgasm trembling throughout his body as he ducks his head in shame. The euphoria of the moment is only a temporary way to numb the growing guilt inside of him. Kurogane’s grip loosens immediately as Fai sinks forward on his elbows, head still bowed.

_I wish that oni had killed me._

Kurogane stands back from him now, staring listlessly at Fai’s hunched back. “I…I don’t…” His lips grasp for the right words as the shock subsides and a cyclone of anger and confusion takes over him. _I don’t know what I was thinking, assuming you’d be honest with me for once._ His shoulders go lax as he watches Fai gathering his clothing, not looking back at him even after all is said and done—

“I don’t understand you.” Kurogane’s nostrils flare and his fists clench as he yanks his own clothes up from the pile on the floor. Facing away, his torso trembles as he tries to control his urge to shout at Fai now. “Why would you do this?”

Fai flinches, trying to keep his tone even, “It was an accident, Kuro—”

“Bullshit.”

Fai looks at him now, eyes wide as he watches Kurogane’s stiff back while the fighter re-dresses himself.

“I don’t give a damn that you came too early,” he grunts, keeping his eyes anywhere but Fai. “The fact you did it so you wouldn’t have to be truthful with me is what pisses me off the most. There is no honor in subterfuge, even in intimacy. Only a coward would do such a thing.”

Fai is silent now, but Kurogane can’t bring himself to look at his face. Half-clothed and blood boiling, he makes his way to the door, pausing briefly to say, “Get cleaned up and get to bed. We have work to do tomorrow.” The door swing shuts behind him and the conversation dies before Fai can even form words to counter his argument.

The stillness left behind in the kitchen is deafening. Fai stares at the doorway, almost hopeful that Kurogane will come back through just to look him in the eyes. When a minute passes and nothing changes, Fai’s breathing turns shaky as tears sting the corners of his eyes and he forces a small, trembling smile.

**_‘Coward’_ ** _seems almost too generous._


	2. Good Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane has made an irreversible decision about his life to save Fai. After all of the magician's truths are laid bare, Fai accepts Kurogane's apology and the two make amends. However, there is still a lingering question in Fai's mind that Kurogane needs to answer.

**_Bastard._ ** _Why?_

That’s the only thought that passes through Fai’s mind as he watches Kurogane’s sleeping form. The bandages wrapped around part of his upper body, indicative of his lost arm, ignite both anger and passion. Despite everything that’s happened, he keeps thinking back to that night at the Cat’s Eye when Kurogane stormed out and left him in shambles on the kitchen floor. His golden eye locks onto the bandages, tracing every line as he racks his brain for an answer—why? _Why?!_

_Why would you do this to yourself for **me**?_

After all of that rage and ranting about what a _coward_ he was for not caring about what happens to him, Fai can’t help but feel a sense of cruel irony at the realization that Kurogane has thrown his own life away for him. _Was it worth it?_ His eyes narrow as he reaches out to gently brush Kurogane’s cheek, still somewhat red from the blow he dealt him during their little _apology session._ _Was **I**_ _worth it, Kurogane?_

Maybe he’s forgiven Kurogane too quickly. Maybe one punch to the face in exchange for extending his miserable life indefinitely isn’t sufficient. Yet Fai can no longer bring himself to feel bitterness over the fact he’s tied to Kurogane for the rest of his life now; in fact, it’s becoming more of a _comfort_ as he adjusts. He’s played the events of Tokyo and Ceres in his mind repeatedly in the last twenty-four hours. The malice he felt when he tasted Kurogane’s blood on his lips burned him alive to the point that it disappeared in clouds of suffocating smoke and left room for something _deeper._ The slow progression from absolute hatred of the warrior to what he’s feeling now—

_Is this…?_

“…mmn…”

Fai’s heart pounds and he holds his breath as Kurogane shifts on the bed. “Kuro-chan? Are you awake?”

Narrowed red eyes slide over to Fai as Kurogane stirs. “I am now. You were breathing so heavily that it was hard not to notice. Are you just here to watch me sleep and touch my face, or do you have something else to say?”

The mage falters at the question, a faint warmth rising to his cheeks. “S-something…else?”

“Did you come to punch me more?”

“Tch!” Fai squirms a little, averting his gaze in a vaguely affronted manner. “Such a meanie, Kurorin. I am just here to make sure that you’re…” Make sure of _what_ exactly? Had this been any time before they landed in Ceres, Fai would just lie and make up a silly excuse. Words catch on his tongue as he grasps for a clever fib to cover up his real reason for even being here.

_I can’t do it. I can’t lie to him like I used to._

“Fai?”

Kurogane’s gruff voice pulls Fai out of his mild state of panic. “Ah—I just…wanted to see you.”

The warrior’s eyes widen.

Deep breath. “I wanted to see you,” Fai repeats, a strange tingle washing over his tongue. _The truth tastes sweet._ “I wanted to see for myself that you’re truly alright.” He braces himself for a look of smugness or a biting insult from Kurogane. _How stupid did I just sound? He probably thinks I’m being sarcastic or teasing him._

“…Thank you.” Slowly, Kurogane’s right hand comes to rest on Fai’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry that I worried you. I’m sorry for everything. But I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“…Kuro-chan…”

_How dare you—how **dare** you say that? How—_

A lump forms in Fai’s throat, heavy and burning, and his heart pounds faster as the world around them turns so still at Kurogane’s apology. “Sh-shut up,” the blonde chokes, a strangled noise somewhere between crying and laughter. “That’s not—that’s not the right answer, Kuro-pu. You’re quite wrong. This is the part where you make fun of me for trying to lie about why I’m here, because I know you already see through me—”

The fighter shakes his head sternly, beginning to sit up in bed and reach out to the wizard. “Fai—"

_“No!”_ Fai pulls away quickly and turns his head to avoid Kurogane’s eyes. “No, I can’t—I can’t do this—not if you’re just going to—” A sob escapes his throat as he clutches the cloth of his robe, shaking his head frantically. “Why would you do this to yourself? Now that you know who I really am, why don’t you **_hate_** me?! Now that you know what you’ve thrown away your life for—”

“I don’t give a damn who you are or who you were, Fai.”

The ache in his chest throbs as Fai feels Kurogane’s strong arm slide around his waist and pull him down. He stares at the opposite wall, tears streaming from his golden eye and the warrior’s firm chest pressed against his back. Kurogane’s breath is warm and husky against the curve of his ear, lulling Fai into a sense of security despite the crushing weight of guilt piling onto him. “Why, Kurogane?” he whispers again, shaking his head. “Why— _why?”_

“Because you’re mine, you idiot,” Kurogane answers, pressing his face into Fai’s hair and breathing deeply. “You’re mine. After everything we’ve been through, after drowning in your lies and deceit, I still couldn’t… _break away_ from you.” He swallows, glad no one else is here to witness this moment. Only Fai will ever be allowed to see him so vulnerable, but he doesn’t care at this point. “Maybe that damned witch was right. Everything that’s happened to us was just leading to this…”

_“Hitsuzen,”_ Fai murmurs, completely still in Kurogane’s arms as he listens to him with bated breath.

“Yes. _Hitsuzen,_ ” Kurogane echoes, his hold on Fai relaxing, but not letting go. “I could never let you go no matter how much I fought it. And now that I know the truth of you, it only makes me more certain that I was right. I will keep you alive no matter what the cost, Fai.”

Fai gulps, shoulders shaking as he rolls over to his other side, practically balling himself against Kurogane’s chest. _Is this what safety feels like?_ His hold on Fai makes the mage feel untouchable. “But how could you know that it was right all along?” he asks, face pressed into his chest, still defying those piercing red eyes. “Back in Tokyo…when you gave me your blood…you knew nothing of me. Not the truth, at least. And yet, you still…”

“Does it truly matter now?”

_“Yes, it **does**._ Tell me why.”

Kurogane sighs and presses his face into Fai’s hair once more, breathing deep the scent of lavender and clove from bath oils. “I was selfish, that’s why. I didn’t want to lose you, whoever you turned out to be. I had faith that one day, even if I didn’t know you at the time, I would.”

Fai’s throat constricts as he melts against the taller man’s chest. _So warm. I can hear his heart beating so fast as he speaks._ “You’re a fool for having that much faith in me, Kuro-pu.”

“Yes, I am,” Kurogane mutters, fingertips massaging small circles into Fai’s scalp. “But I’m _your_ fool. Just as you are _my_ idiot.”

Despite the tears pricking his golden eye, Fai can’t stop the chuckle that bubbles past his pink lips. “Bad dog,” he reprimands, pinching Kurogane’s shoulder, not even certain he remembers the playful banter between then back at the Cat’s Eye—

_“Good kitty.”_

Fai’s face heats up at the playful taunt. The mage is suddenly very aware of the way Kurogane’s hand trails down his back and tenderly massages the swell of his hip through the soft cloth of the robe. “Kuro-chan,” he scolds quietly, gazing up at the other with only mild reproach. He wants to wiggle away from the wandering hand, but it feels _so lovely_ when Kurogane touches him this way. “You’re still healing. Stop being naughty.”

“Naughty?” Kurogane snorts, feigning confusion as he gives his backside another squeeze. “I’m not sure what you mean. I’m just holding you—”

“Kuro-chan!”

The warrior smirks, one eyebrow quirking in a challenge. “I’ll stop if you really want me to.”

Fai wrinkles his nose, staying silent.

Feeling vindicated, Kurogane settles against him once more and tilts his chin down to nuzzle the top of Fai’s head. “I’m no romantic soul by any stretch of the word,” he whispers, “but now that I finally have you to myself and there is nothing between us, allow me the comfort of your body against mine tonight. After all, a true marriage must be consummated, don’t you agree?”

“Marriage!” Fai scoffs, sitting up to look at Kurogane with an indignant huff. His lips twitch with a smile that threatens to spread across his face. “And what makes you think I’d take you as my husband after all the trouble you’ve caused me over the last several months?”

“Think about it,” Kurogane mutters with an aloof shrug. “We’re bonded for the rest of our lives. You need my blood to sustain yourself. We will likely die at the same time together. Strange as it may seem, when I made the deal with Yuuko-san, I essentially took you as my wife.”

“Hah!” Fai laughs derisively, resting his head on Kurogane’s chest. “How _cheeky,_ Kuro-pu. I don’t recall accepting your hand, saying a vow, or kissing you to seal the deal.” He pauses, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he considers his words further. “…And…you would have to ask me, of course. I suppose the deal with Yuuko could count as ceremony enough.”

“It’s a bit late for asking—”

“You’re right, you’re _not_ a romantic, are you?”

Kurogane exhales through his nose, grumbling as his hand leaves Fai’s hip to take his wrist. He opens his red eyes and brings the mage’s soft, slender hand to his lips. “Very well, if this is what you want,” he grunts, taking a deep breath.

Fai grows still next to him, golden eye wide and jaw hanging wordlessly now. _I was joking! Is he really…?_

“Fai-san…I can’t change the past,” Kurogane begins, resting his forehead against the other man’s as he gazes at him meaningfully. “But I hope you will accept me as yours, now and forever. I will endeavor to protect you no matter what obstacles may come our way. I will never leave your side. And I will never stop loving you. Do you accept my hand?”

The world stops around Fai. There is no sign of life outside the two of them except for the gentle chirping of crickets in the garden and the way the cherry blossom trees sways in the midnight air. Petals flicker past the window, creating tiny shadows in the moonlight that pour over them. In that moment, Fai is completely and unequivocally happy for the first time.

“Y-yes,” he chokes, hot tears burning his eye now. “Yes—Kurogane, yes!”

Kurogane’s fingers plunge into his blonde hair again, pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss as Fai’s body plants fully against him in total surrender. It’s not like the kiss they shared before—no anger, no frustration with the man he desires so deeply—just pure _bliss._ Unconsciously, Kurogane feels his body rolling to the side, pushing Fai to his back.

“K-Kuro-chan! No!” Fai gasps, their lips breaking as he places a hand gently on the bandaged shoulder. Kurogane’s lips and teeth trace his jawline and neck, drawing a soft whimper from him. He tries to stay in control of himself, mind drifting back to the wound on his lover. “No, Kurorin, lie back. You’re still healing and I don’t want you to hurt yourself—”

“Mmf— _felt worse—_ ” Kurogane grunts defiantly through the flurry of gentle kisses and bites he peppers along every inch of Fai’s exposed skin. Yet, as he feels Fai pulling away and pushing him onto his back, he sighs in annoyance and complies with his lover reluctantly. “Thought I could get away with it if I kissed you long enough.”

“As nice as your kisses feel, I’m more concerned with you getting better and not hurting yourself more.” Fai nearly shudders at his own words. _And it’s strange to think that, considering everything that’s happened up to this point. I really must love you, you big dolt._ His gaze falls to the side where he notices a small tray near the edge of Kurogane’s bed. A few little bottles stand upon it with writing he doesn’t recognize, but he catches a perfume-like scent as he leans over to get a closer look. “What are these, Kuro-pu?”

“Mm?” Kurogane hums distractedly, his hand already tugging the robe off Fai’s shoulder to plant a kiss to it. “Just some massage oils. To help with muscle pains and stiffness from lying in bed while I heal.”

“Massage oils? _Hmm~_ ” Fai reaches out and plucks one of them, popping the top off and inhaling gently. _Lavender. Perfect._ “I think I have a little remedy to our dilemma. Lie back.” He shrugs the loosened garment from his shoulders, exposing his torso and sitting up to straddle Kurogane’s waist.

The warrior obeys, eyes locking onto Fai’s pale, moonlit skin and tracing every line and contour. His hand twitches, coming to rest on the slender blonde’s waist as he watches him spread massage oil over his dexterous fingers. “Are we going to play doctor?” he jokes playfully. “You look like you’ve done this before.”

Fai winks at him. “Maybe I have. I’m quite skilled with these hands, as you’ve witnessed, Kuro-chan.”

Shifting, Kurogane feels heat spread through his body as he watches Fai’s fingers anxiously. “Mm, don’t tease me,” he grumbles, tugging away more of the fabric and watching it pool around Fai’s lower half. His long, calloused digits trace the lines of his hips as they disappear temptingly from view. He presses against the soft flesh, rubbing slow, teasing circles with his fingertips.

_“Kuro—”_ Soft, shaky breaths escape Fai at the faint touch. For someone who was so forward, Fai is surprised to find that Kurogane is so subtle and seductive with his gentle caresses. Slowly, his hands spread over the exposed plane of Kurogane’s chest, the oil warm and slick against his skin. “Does that feel nice?”

_“Ungh,”_ Kurogane groans quietly, eyes sliding shut. “S’good…so _warm…”_ Before he can manage to form any other word, Fai’s lips are on his again. Kurogane opens his mouth, inviting the mage’s tongue in and deepening the kiss.

“Good,” Fai whispers breathlessly, barely breaking the kiss to respond. His hands work over Kurogane’s strong shoulders, chest, and down his sides, fingers kneading the firm flesh. A playful smirk crosses his face as he trails kisses along his jaw and nips at the fighter’s earlobe. “I want to make up for what happened that night at the Cat’s Eye. Will you allow me that?”

Kurogane falters briefly, turning his head and huffing, “You don’t have to do that. It’s behind us—”

“No, Kurogane,” Fai murmurs, one hand rising to cup his cheek. His golden eye searches his lover’s deep, crimson gaze now. “It’s time for me to say my vows. It’s not fair of me to only accept yours and not giving you a chance to accept mine, after all.” He plants a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, his other hand tracing along Kurogane’s torso at a slow, worshiping pace. “Since you have vowed to protect me and sustain my life, I will do everything in my power to make your life as happy as possible.” He punctuates his words with another kiss, his hips grinding down gently against Kurogane’s. “I want to make you smile as much as I can. I never want you to feel as though you can’t trust me again. And I will never stop loving you.”

Kurogane sucks in another breath, shivering and feeling himself growing hard between the layers of cloth that separate them now. The warmth spreading through his chest and the feeling of Fai’s hands traveling his body is maddening, but he manages to whisper, _“Fai—”_ in a strained voice as he kisses him again, drowning in the sweetness of his mouth.

“Ah!” Fai gasps at the feeling of something hard and bulging against his thigh. His cheeks flush and he whimpers, clumsily untying the front of his garment and letting it fall aside completely now. His own erection throbs as he shifts his hips to rock them teasingly against Kurogane’s. “Kuro-chan—I can feel how much you _want_ me—”

_“Fai,”_ Kurogane groans, eyes half-lidded and head growing dizzy with lust as he takes in the sight of his exposed body, so smooth and pristine in the moonlight now. His hand slides around Fai’s cock slowly, giving it an experimental squeeze. He rolls the pad of his thumb over the tip and licks his lips hungrily, watching Fai’s reaction.

Fai arches into the touch, his hips bucking into Kurogane’s hand. _“Kuro—!”_ Tears prick the corner of his eye, head tilted back as he quivers against the warrior’s touch.

“Oh _my,”_ Kurogane teases, managing to quell his own growing lust enough to tease his lover. His hand strokes up and down, keeping the pace slow and torturous. “I think I quite like you like this. You yowl just like a _cat._ Is that why you picked that stupid name back in Otou?”

_“Sh-shut up—Kuro— **meanie** —!” _Fai raises one hand delicately to try and shield his face, very aware that Kurogane’s taunts are only making him blush worse than before. It’s not as if he’s a virgin, or even chaste for that matter—but something about the way Kurogane mocks him and brings back memories of that heated moment that went to hell _unravels_ him.

Kurogane releases him now, groping for the massage oil and sitting up carefully to kiss Fai as he nudges the container into his hand. “Put this on my fingers and turn around. Be a _good kitty,_ ” he whispers against his mouth, smirking as he feels Fai’s body shudder against his. “I want you to move the blanket too. Touch me while I _prepare you.”_

Another whine catches in Fai’s throat and he nods his head obediently. He fumbles with the bottle briefly and slides his slicked hands over Kurogane’s, ensuring his fingers are coated well. The thought of what’s to come causes him to shudder. Awkwardly, he manages to turn himself around in his lusty haze (mostly thanks to Kurogane’s strong arm steadying him). Arching his back, he raises his hips and carefully tugs away the fabric until Kurogane’s lower half is bare, his cock standing and throbbing eagerly before Fai. _Gods,_ the blonde thinks, shivering in anticipation. _All of that is going inside me._ “Ungh, _Kurogane—”_ Licking his lips, he shimmies his hips back a little, tongue falling over his lower lip and swiping over the tip.

_“Fuck,”_ Kurogane groans, propping himself up on his elbow and taking in the sight of Fai’s round, taut ass and his slender legs spread so wantonly before him. Fai’s mouth slowly drawing his erection in causes him to swear, and he forces himself not to buck his hips up instinctively. “You feel _so good…”_ He breathes shakily, making himself focus as he traces one slick, lubricated finger between Fai’s cheeks and probes at his puckered entrance, pushing the digit in carefully.

“A-ah!” Fai cries, his mouth sliding off Kurogane’s cock as he whines at the burning sensation. “K-Kuro-chan!” One hand wraps around the fighter’s erection, squeezing and stroking as the other hand reaches back to palm his own ass and spread it further apart for his lover. Fai’s dick twitches as little electric shocks travel up his spine. It’s been a long while since anyone has taken him this way, but he’s eager for more already. “M-more— _please—"_

Kurogane smirks, sliding the finger in and out at a cruel, agonizing pace. “So needy, _kitty—”_

_“Kuro-chan! **More!** ”_

Red eyes widen at the forcefulness in Fai’s voice, eliciting a wild grin from Kurogane. “Gods, you’re _irresistible_ like this,” he grunts, pushing a second finger into him and pumping faster. “Can you even last long enough for me this time—?”

“Sh-shut up— _ah!_ ” Fai muffles his own cries by leaning forward and putting Kurogane’s pulsing cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and loudly. The warrior’s groans of pleasure cause Fai to swell with pride—that is, until that _third finger_ breaches him and leaves him a wailing mess of a man as he thrusts his hips faster.

_“Nngh—_ you’re—you’re loosening up,” Kurogane whispers heatedly, entranced by how hot and tight Fai feels around his fingers alone. “Are you ready for—?”

“Kuro-chan, _enough!”_ Fai admonishes breathlessly as he slides off Kurogane’s fingers before his lover can finish his question. “I need you. _Now.”_ He raises to his knees and turns once more, one hand resting on Kurogane’s broad shoulders as he reaches between his thighs. Taking hold of his lover’s cock, he looks into his red eyes once more. “Lie back and let me _service_ you.”

Gulping, Kurogane watches the display with a half-lidded, lustful gaze as Fai takes control of the situation. It’s not in his nature to lie back and let anyone take care of him, but the pure eroticism of Fai’s lithe, beautiful body over his is _perfect._

With a deep breath, Fai shifts his hips one last time and slides himself down onto Kurogane’s cock. _“Ah—ah! Kuro—!”_ The stretching. The _aching._ Kurogane fills him to completely and wonderfully that Fai loses himself to burning ecstasy at the initial plunge of Kurogane’s dick into his hole.

Kurogane’s hand grips Fai’s hit and he inhales sharply through clenched teeth as the blonde mage sinks down onto him. A stream of unintelligible swearing escapes him, nails digging gently into the swell of Fai’s ass. “Fai-san—so _hot—so **tight** —” _He remembers to breath, head falling back as Fai’s body clenches around him.

Painstakingly, Fai rocks his hips slowly as his body adjusts, hot waves of pleasure crawling up his spine every time he raises his hips and plunges back down onto Kurogane’s cock again. “Kurogane—it feels so good,” he breathes, looking down at Kurogane’s face, painted with lust. _Just the sight of him this way might make me cum. I’ve never seen him in so much ecstasy…_ He leans down, his lips and tongue lining Kurogane’s mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss before he resumes his thrusts. “Don’t move…let me do it…don’t hurt yourself, Kuro-chan~”

“Y-you say that like it’s _easy,”_ Kurogane snaps half-heartedly through his lust-drunk dizziness. “Like it’s easy for me not to just grab your hips and fuck you _like an animal.”_ Slowly, his free hand slides downward to wrap around Fai’s cock

The thought makes Fai shudder as he momentarily pictures what that would be like. “Mm—all in good time. We’ve got the rest of our collective lives to fuck like animals,” he teases, another series of strangled whimpers escaping him as Kurogane toys with his cock. His thrusts speed up as he alternates between the feeling of Kurogane feeling him and stroking him at the same time. “Ungh—I love when you touch me this way—”

“Good t’know,” Kurogane slurs, licking his lips and groaning as Fai’s hips move faster, bringing more hot friction between them. Another gasp of pleasure leaves the fighter as he squeezes Fai’s cock. “Shit—Fai—I don’t know if I can hold out—”

“Then don’t,” Fai croons, shivering as he feels his own climax approaching. His back arches and he moans at the heat between his thighs. “I’m close too, Kuro-chan, don’t _stop—”_

Kurogane jerks him harder, faster, his own lust mounting rapidly with the combination of the way Fai feels and how he _looks—_ so alluring and soft like the pale petals of a lotus. “Look at me,” he demands, red eyes tracing Fai’s face meaningfully. “In the eyes.”

His golden eye falls to meet Kurogane’s gaze, his heart swelling with his climax as it crashes down over him. _“Kuro— **KUROGANE!** ” _Propriety be damned. Fai doesn’t care if everyone within a mile heard them. Body convulsing, he quivers as he hears his own cries are echoed by Kurogane’s roar of lust, and a warmth fills him as the warrior unconsciously bucks his hips against Fai’s. The magician shakes and whines, his legs giving out as he slides off of his lover and collapses in a panting heap next to him.

Breathless, dizzy, and utterly sated, Kurogane shuts his eyes and basks in the afterglow of his climax as Fai’s body rests against his. His mind is fogged with post-coital bliss as he lazily loops an arm around the smaller male and draws him closer. “Perhaps,” he whispers breathlessly, “it wasn’t the best idea to have all the blood rush to one area while I was still healing.” A hoarse chuckle leaves his throat as he nuzzled the mass of sweat-matted blonde hair.

“Oh—” Fai blinks wildly for a moment, still gathering his senses enough to register his lover’s words. “Kurogane…are you alright? Was it too much?” He tries to sit up, but his limbs lack enough function to pull it off. He rests his head on Kurogane’s chest and stares up at him with half-focused concern.

“M’fine,” Kurogane mutters, kissing his forehead and nuzzling him. “I’ll be fine. Just need sleep now.” He tightens his hold around Fai’s waist and leans in to brush their lips together. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Fai’s heart swells in his chest, hand traveling up to cup Kurogane’s cheek tenderly as he leans in closer. “Always. You’ll never wake up alone as long as we both live,” he says, capturing his lips in a warm kiss.

“Mm,” Kurogane hums into his mouth, a contented sigh escaping him. When they break, he grins cheekily and watched Fai drift off to sleep next to him. As he follows his lover into their dreams, he whispers in his ear, _“Good kitty.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos on this! I'm sorry it took so long to update such a short fic, but I hope this second chapter is satisfactory. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing KuroFai, but I promise I will work on a second part that has a happier ending than this one. Enjoy!


End file.
